Hey, Kiddo
by 101fingertips
Summary: All Seimei wants is Ritsuka. That doesn’t change when he loses his sanity. Ritsuka comes home from school and fluffiness ensues. And then not-so-fluffiness ensues. Squicks include INCEST, non-con and questionable sanity. Don’t like? DON’T READ. Revieeew!


Disclaimer - **No, I don't own the Aoyagi boys. Do you have to rub it in?**

**Summary - **All Seimei wants is Ritsuka. That doesn't change when his sanity snaps. Ritsuka comes home from school and fluffiness ensues. And then not-so-fluffiness ensues. Squicks include INCEST, non-con and questionable sanity. Don't like? DON'T READ. Revieeew!

**A/N - **This is what happens when you confine me to my bed and fill me with painkillers. I know Seimei kinda flicks all over the place mind-wise in this fic, but that's what I'm trying to get at. His sanity is crumbliiiiiing! Please review, I crave it like a fat kid craves doughnuts.

**Hey, Kiddo.**

Seimei was lounging on his bed, idly flicking through the television channels with a raised eyebrow, long curls falling into his dark eyes. The winter sky outside was turning a deeper blue even though it was still mid afternoon. Seimei yawned, his tail swishing absently. He was thinking about last nights fight. Beloved had come up against some old school rivals, and though they had won the battle Seimei had not come away entirely unscathed. His wrist was heavily bandaged and there was torn skin on his chest, beneath his shirt. It had been necessary to return straight home afterwards to bandage his wounds and tend to Ritsuka, but next time he saw Soubi… he would pay for his failings. Seimei smiled. He would make Soubi suffer.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the front door banging downstairs, followed by the muffle of voices. He stretched luxuriously on his soft blue sheets and waited patiently for the sound he knew would next reach his ears - the low patter of small wellington boots coming up the stairs.

Ritsuka peered his head cautiously around the door.

"Seimei?"

Seimei threw down the remote and, holding back a wince of pain, turned to the little cat-eared boy with a grin.

"Hey, kiddo. Come here."

Ritsuka kicked off his boots and unzipped his winter coat, shrugging it off as he bounced onto the older boys' bed, his ears perked.

"Seimeeeii. Why aren't you at school?" He sat cross legged next to Seimei's chest - who leaned up on his elbows and smiled as Ritsuka pushed his long hair out of his eyes and studied him, a slight frown creasing his young features.

"I wasn't feeling too good, so they sent me home."

"Not feeling good?" Ritsuka put out his small hand and placed it on top of Seimei's.

"Yeah. Had a bit of a run-in last night." He held up a bandaged wrist.

Ritsuka but his lip and looked… frightened? "Fighting, Seimei?"

He didn't answer. He reached up and grabbed hold of Ritsuka, who let out a small squeak of surprise as Seimei pulled him down into a lying position and in for a hug. The weight against his chest made his injuries sting, and he pulled Ritsuka closer with an unseen grimace of pain. Ritsuka sighed and held up his own arm wrapped tightly in new white bandages.

"Snap," he said softly, and snuggled closer. Seimei smiled. The room was warm around them as light snow began to fall outside. Soft flakes fell against the glass window and made sparkling reflections of light from the glowing orange streetlamps.

"It's nearly Christmas," said Seimei in a whisper, more to himself than to his companion.

"Seimei?"

"Hmmm."

His little brother looked up at him.

"At school today a girl asked Sensei why grown-ups don't have any ears." Ritsuka played absent-mindedly with the fabric of Seimei's shirt, the faintest blush painting his cheeks a pale rose. Seimei wrapped his arms tighter round the younger boy and closed his eyes, content to feel close and listen to Ritsuka's voice. Moments like this pulled at his heart. Ritsuka was so cute. He was the only other person in the world that mattered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And Sensei said that people don't have their ears anymore because they give them to the person they love the most."

Ritsuka's big amethyst eyes searched Seimei's face, silently asking for confirmation.

"That's right."

Ritsuka smiled and buried his face in the hollow of the older boys' neck, long dark eyelashes fluttering against his skin. A thin, brittle branch tapped against the window outside as snow swirled across the darkening sky.

"Seimei?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you want my ears?"

Seimei stiffened slightly and pulled away to study Ritsuka's face. He looked a little wary, a little unsure. Seimei smiled and lifted his bandaged hand to slowly rub at the base of his beloved brothers' cat ears, making him purr and nuzzle closer. Seimei's smile became a grin as wicked thoughts chased each other through his mind like flashes of lightning. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Ritsuka's forehead, then on the tip of his nose, then softly and gently pressed his lips to Ritsuka's own. He fought back the urge to carry on, to scorch and brand and _claim _the boy. God, he loved him so much.

He whispered softly to Ritsuka.

"One day, yeah. When you're a little bit older."

Ritsuka looked up, blushing, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And you can have mine, too."

Ritsuka's big dark eyes lit up happily and he let out a pleased giggle, wriggling in even closer, making Seimei hiss in pain and grab him tight. Ritsuka tucked his head under Seimei's chin, tickling him with wonderful soft, dark hair.

"I love you, Seimei."

The older sacrifice felt his heart swell in desperate adoration. He kissed Ritsuka's soft downy ears again and nuzzled into his hair, closing his eyes as night descended upon them.

"I love you too."

* * *

* * *

Many months later, in an abandoned building somewhere in the labyrinth of the Seven Moons academy, two reunited boys were alone again at last. Seimei pushed Ritsuka hard and he fell back onto the floor with a startled cry, fear flashing across his face.

"Seimei…?"

Seimei grinned maniacally down at him, his eyes huge and dark and glittering. His sanity had snapped. He lowered himself to the floor with movements slow and careful like a jungle cat; pouncing when Ritsuka tried to wiggle backwards and away. He pinned Ritsuka down at the wrists, kissing a desperate path up his neck and along his jaw, his tail curling round the young Sacrifice's thigh. He loved the boy so much.

"Seimei… Seimei - stop!"

"You promised me your ears," he whispered darkly, and grinned as the young boy beneath him struggled and whimpered. "Oh, Ritsuka… don't look so frightened." He laughed. "It's only because I love you…"

**Fin.**


End file.
